Talk:The Snatchers: Story
Parts of the story in the future One part Surge is walking throughout the hallways of the establishment when....BUMP!! Red n Raquett run into him. Surge: *brushes off coat* Seriously? Red: ¤__¤ Uhh... Why do you have my phone? Surge: Oh, this? You left it in another room. Racquett: Uh, guys? *They all look over to see an ancient hallway, leading underground. Hmm....I recognize these symbols, but I can't remember where from....*gasps* GUYS, WAIT!!! *Racquett and Red are already far down the hallway. Surge: *sighs* Son of a b****. *Runs after them*Radar is in a control room with Beta and Cari, which happens to be in the same area. Umm, Beta? Beta: Huh? Radar: I recorded a call I just got, apparently from Red, but it wasn't actually him. *Beta listens and Cari listens in too* Both: Surge. Radar: Who? Cari: Surge is our friend, apparently he's going to help us. Radar: *looks at phone* Strange, I got another message. *They all listen* Surge: I feel...compelled...to talk about this, I realize the issue we deal with at this very moment, but I fear that we may have a bigger issue. My old, should I say, "friends" know we all are here. And they aren't above razing THIS ENTIRE ESTABLISHMENT. They are the N.S.S. a group that does things that aren't anything less than terrorism. If you're scared of Eggman, than these guys are going to be your worst nightmare. If you want to find me, I'm with Red and Racquett in an ancient hallway in this establishment. I'd advise finding us. (message me when u write more)-- Surge Walking in the ancient underground hallway red is making smal ltalk to raquette and surge" so then i'm like... well eggman isn't much of a competer at all bro..." referring to sonic... surge with his bad temper was getting annoyed "would you shut up!!!" Raquette then stoped suddenly in his tracks"uh red... weren't we supposed meet your sister and girlfriend downtown?" Red stopped in his tracks also..."uh oh...then suddenly his cell ringed and he awnsered it " hello?" the voiced seemed to be diguised of some sort" are u red the hedgehog?" red awnsered" who is this?" the voice replied and said" the person who will soon snatch your sister!!!" the phone hang up" what the heck?" surge was concerned" who the h*** was that?" red shook his head and said"nothing that i can't handle..." and he walked further down the hallway and disappeared into the darkness... raquette who was getting afraid" RED!!!WAIT UP!!!" surge said "hey we don't need him... then he shrugged and said i'll protect u he gave reasuring smile.. Raquette ran after red and dissapeared into the the darkness also.. surge shrugged and mumbled to himself" hmpt... that's sonic's brother for ya" then he smirked and cuaght up to the others...they were all amazed at what they came to a stop to see and couldn't believe that it was even here.. THE MASTER EMERALD!!! Red smirked and rubbed his chin and said" knuclkles was right!!" surge and raquette looked at red suspicously.... Surge's eyes narrow and he walks over* What do you mean, exactly? Red:Well, Knuckles said it would be down here, and here it is! Surge: Strange, last I checked it was on angel island... *his eyes widen* Are you POSITIVE it was him? Red: Well, he did talk a little strange... *Surge goes over and feels the emerald, then creates a knife, throws it over his shoulder and kills an invisible NSS agent.* Racquett: *standing next to the dead agent* Woah, WHOA! What was that?! Surge: This place is a TRAP! Quick, into that next hallway! *Red speeds into it with Racquett and Surge behind him* Red: How'd you know? Surge: Well it was kind of obvious considering the fact that the master emerald couldnt have moved. Now, what else did "Knuckles" say?... "Well along time ago... red puased and had a flashback"back when i was probly 6 knuckles saved my life i was to weak to live on my own... when i finally got healthy he helped me control the emeralds and told me about the master emerald" Surge stared at him" wait ... i thought you said he was acting strange?" red smirked"he was... when knuckles act"stranges" he's really knot his oldself y'know" Raquette said" well maybe he was sick red sighed and looked at the master emerald"maybe your right he did say that the emerald could know longer support the island" Surge's eyes widened" wait so the island cant stay afloat without the emerald!!!!? "red replied"nope""so the island gone... and so is knuckles" raquette was shocked"no way" Suddenly red's cellphone rung...red stared at the phone and said"Radar? how'd he get my number? he awnsered "yo what's up? Radar was breathing heavily and finally spoke"red we need your help?" Red replied and said" okay were are you?" radar was still breathing heavily"down the hall" he hung up" Surge looked at red and out of curiosity he asked what happened..... Red told surge to stay with raquette and to not move....then he vanished down the hallway....Surge scowled when he left and mumbled"such a hotshot" ________________________________________ Meanwhile at a near buy base of snatchers... Radar was tied up with beta,cathy and cari...."Cari spoke out"alright we helped get him now let us go!!!" Phobos chuckled as he was on watch duty "no way once we get that hedgehog...we'll be running the whole world!!!" Red walked down the hallway where he was supposed to find radar and the others he bwas hit over the head with a pistol by a snatcher and everything went downhill from there.... While Surge is leaving down the hall, he is also knocked out by the same two snatchers and brought to the same room with the others. Surge: *looks around* You can't possibly be serious. Snatcher: Oh, we are! And you and red are our special guests! Surge: I heard why you want Red, but why me? Another voice (russian accent): I...can answer that. Surge: *sighs* Saggitarius, what are you doing here? Sagittarius: I am here to kill you veakling, and your friends too. Surge: Yeah okay, now how about you just leave before you embarrass yourself when we all kick your a**. I can see your friends doing so, but not you. Surge (eyes widen): EXCUSE ME?! Red: Dude, calm down... Sagittarius: I am star destroyer, you are little secret agent veakling. Surge: FFFFFFUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! Sagittarius walks away. Surge (whispering under his breath) Red... Red: What? Surge: I have a knife in my back pocket, if you can reach it, you can untie yourself, me, and the others. Red: Ok. *grabs it and unties self* Surge: Good, now untie me. Red: Nah, dude. I can handle this Sagittarius guy on my own. Red runs off. Surge: NO! WAIT! Red disappears down the hall. Surge: *slumps back in his chair* F***. Radar: What is it? Surge: I think, scratch that, I KNOW he won't be able to handle this alone Two Part “It’s her again!” Red spoke seeing Naomi “What the heck is a snatcher doing here?” Carly stood up “It’s okay! She’s on our side” “Really?” Red spoke looking at her uneasily “You actually trust her?” Carly nodded “Yeah, and she trusts me too” “Then why doesn’t she tell us?” The whole group looked up to see Jeiku leaning on the door. “What do you mean?” Speed asked. “If she trusted us back, then why hasn’t she told us where the base of the snatchers are?” he paused for a moment “Unless there’s more to this than you’re letting on” Naomi sighed and shrugged “If I told you where the base was, you guys would just barge right in and end up with at least one of you taken. If you come up with something decent then I might consider it” “Consider it?” Drew spoke slightly irritated “We’ve been trying to find the place for ages, you turn up with the answer and you consider telling us” he folded his arms “Sorry, but just remember there are some people here after your throat” Radar walked in with a grim look on her face “Racquett’s left” she spoke sitting down. “What?” “You heard me. He just barged out angrily” she looked up at Naomi “Be grateful that I stopped him from beating the living daylights out of you” “It’s not all her fault!” Carly exclaimed “she doesn’t kidnap everyone and she’s told us more than any other snatcher would” Naomi stood up and put her hand on the raccoon’s shoulder “It’s okay Carl, if they don’t want me here then that’s perfectly fine” she hauled her bag onto her shoulder and then turned to Radar “Oh, I almost forgot to mention, your little bat friend was it?” The fox looked at her defensively “What about him?” Naomi smirked and sighed “No need to look like that, he’s perfectly fine. Meaning he hasn’t been snatched” she added before leaving. “Racquett! Come back here!” “No! Leave me alone!” The fox scowled as he walked away at a fast pace, though Surge was catching up.